


All I want for Christmas is you

by Sweggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cosplay, F/F, Genderbending, Kingsman AU, Video, sweggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweggsy/pseuds/Sweggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shopping can be a difficult task, especially when it comes to choosing gifts for Harriet Hart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:  
> ms. Percival - sitorka.tumblr.com  
> Harriet Hart - kgimv.tumblr.com  
> Eggsy Unwin - star-trek-of-the-brain.tumblr.com
> 
> Special thanks to our camera ladies:  
> Olga Owl  
> Zombroger - zombroger.tumblr.com
> 
> And, of course, to our special agent Santina (anastasiola.tumblr.com), who's always there for us and who's constantly helping us to bring those freak ideas to life! 
> 
> audio:  
> \- Jingle Bells instrumental  
> \- Mariah Carey – All I want for Christmas is you  
> \- Roy Orbison - Pretty Woman
> 
> This video is also available on our YouTube channel.  
> Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se5bnZ2_4fw

[All I want for Christmas is you](https://vimeo.com/150321235) from [Sweggsy](https://vimeo.com/sweggsy) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	2. backstage: All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's bring Christmas mood back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:  
> ms. Percival - sitorka.tumblr.com  
> Harriet Hart - kgimv.tumblr.com  
> Eggsy Unwin - star-trek-of-the-brain.tumblr.com
> 
> Special thanks to our camera ladies:  
> Olga Owl  
> Zombroger - zombroger.tumblr.com
> 
> And, of course, to our special agent Santina (anastasiola.tumblr.com), who's always there for us and who's constantly helping us to bring those freak ideas to life!
> 
> audio:
> 
> Noel Fielding – Mod Wolves  
> Glen Miller – In the mood  
> Louis Prima - Sing, sing, sing  
> James Last – Ra-Ta-Ta  
> Roy Orbison – Pretty Woman  
> Xtreme - Te Extrano  
> Jason Derulo ft 2 Chainz - Talk Dirty (Original Mix)  
> Uncle Kracker - You make me smile
> 
> This video is also available on our YouTube channel.  
> Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4nGrF6kyK0

[backstage: All I want for Christmas is you](https://vimeo.com/151540488) from [Sweggsy](https://vimeo.com/sweggsy) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
